The present invention relates generally to wheeled land vehicles having extensible structures.
Anyone who has worked with a personal computer (PC) having a desktop-type configuration knows how difficult it can be, at times, to connect peripheral devices to it. The bulky tower containing the PC""s central processing unit must often be lifted from a storage position beneath a desk and, then, turned for access to the electrical connectors on its rear side. Not only can such movements be tough on the back of a user but they can be equally damaging to the PC if the tower is inadvertently jarred or dropped.
In light of the problems associated with conventional desktop-type PCs, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a personal computer dolly that permits the central processing unit-containing tower of a PC to be moved over a supporting surface with ease and safety. Access to all sides of the tower may be had without lifting of any sort. Making connections between the PC tower and peripheral devices such as: keyboards, monitors, speakers and printers is easy and requires only a few seconds.
It is another object of the invention to provide a personal computer dolly of the type described that is fully adjustable so as to accommodate different makes and models of PC towers. One dolly, therefore, can be used with a number of different PC towers over its lifetime.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a dolly that elevates a PC tower above a supporting surface, reducing the likelihood of moisture, dirt, dust or static electricity entering the tower from below. Because the PC tower is elevated, reaching beneath such to dust or clean a supporting surface is easy.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a personal computer dolly that can be selectively locked in place. Thus, a PC tower can only be rolled over a supporting surface when a user chooses.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a personal computer dolly for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and dependable in use.
Briefly, the personal computer dolly in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a pair of platform members each having a pair of casters secured to its bottom. One pair of guide arms extends from one of the platform members and each is xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped with a horizontal leg secured to a vertical leg and defines a slot between the top of each horizontal leg and the platform member to which it is affixed. Another pair of guide arms with an inverted xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape extends from the other of the platform members and are in sliding engagement with the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped guide arms. Each of the guide arms with the inverted xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shape has a horizontal leg being slidably positioned within one said slot.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.